Enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems integrate multiple networks and databases of an organization into a single system using hardware and software components. ERP systems can thereby synchronize information and data from various sources. In order for users in the organization to access or modify information on the networks, the user must be given permission to perform certain tasks.
Security systems are typically built into ERP system to restrict access only to authorized users. One type of security system is defined by the standard referred to as a role-based access control (“RBAC”) system. In an RBAC system, each user within an organization can be assigned one or more roles, which are related to specific job functions. Permissions to perform various actions are assigned to one or more roles. Thus, if a user is assigned with a particular role that gives the user permission to perform certain actions, then that user can request these actions when needed.
For example, a user having a human resources (“HR”) role may be given the responsibility of promoting employees. In order to perform this task, the HR user can perform a search of a database within the networks of the organization for a specific employee. Then, a task (e.g., a promotion) can be selected from a group of tasks to be performed on the selected employee. Alternatively, the HR user can select a task first and then select the person to which the task is applied. Other than HR roles, users may have responsibilities in the areas of finance, procurement, etc.